Santa Baby
by adoreleo
Summary: Margaret loses a bet to CJ and Leo is back to work at the White House, after his Heart Attack.


Title: Santa Baby

By: adoreleo

Rating: R (to be safe) contains some very strong language and sexual innuendon.

Characters: Leo, Margaret, CJ, Abbey and Jed

Spoilers: Anything up to and including Impact Winter.

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me.

Beta and Brainstorming: Lynn, who always goes beyond the call. THANKS!!!!

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated!

Author's Notes:

This is my Christmas present to you, the fan fiction reader. I hope you enjoy this story. Please forgive any mistakes you find, my beta and I rushed to get this out to you in time for Christmas. I've been a little busy at our house these past couple of days. We're sorta been buried under 18 inches of snow, so that slowed me down a little. (A new record snowfall for this area of Ohio).

I would like to thank all the readers who took the time this past year to provide Feedback. You have been too kind and I appreciate your words of encouragement.

To those of you who have been begging for the last part of COLLASPE, it will be posted soon. I have most of it written, but put it aside to write my Thanksgiving story and then to do this Christmas one.

The song Santa Baby was written by written by J. Javitis and P. Springer and was originally sang by Eartha Kitt.

----------

Santa Baby

"Margaret," CJ calls from her office.

"Yes," Margaret answers as she hurries into the Chief of Staff's office.

"You know what happens next week, right?"

Margaret gives CJ a puzzled look and then starts spewing out her schedule, "Well first up next week you have that meeting with the Ways and Means guy, then there's the…"

"No, Margaret, I'm not talking about my schedule," CJ shakes her head as she walks over to the couch and takes a seat, motioning Margaret to join her.

Margaret walks over and sits in the wing back chair next to it. Both of them still refuse to sit in the wing back chair in front of the window with Leo's Air Force blanket draped over it. No one has sat in that chair since Leo's heart attack.

"Oh, you mean the Holiday party next Thursday," Margaret assumes.

"Margaret," CJ's voice showing some strain. "Leo's coming back to work next Monday."

"Yeah, I know. I was just given you a hard time," she informs her with a smile. In the few short weeks that they have been working together, they have formed a bond. CJ desperately relies on Margaret to keep her on schedule and informed on important issues. Margaret still misses Leo and would prefer to still be working for him, but she knows that the Chief of Staff's office needs her more.

"Do you remember our little wager?" CJ smirks.

"CJ, you can't be serious. I thought we were just joking around," Margaret squeaks in a high voice.

"Margaret, I never joke," CJ points out in an even tone.

"Yeah, right," Margaret sarcastically quips, as her hands start to fidget in her lap.

"You do remember what song I chose, don't you?" CJ asks with a snide smile.

Margaret bobs her head.

"Do you have your outfit yet?" CJ probes even further.

"CJ, please, you can't be serious."

"There's not a lot of time left," CJ points out.

"I'm not going to do it." Margaret says with as much conviction as she can muster.

"Welcher," CJ gives her a frown.

"I am not a welcher," Margaret quickly stands and starts to pace.

"Hmmm… I think you are," CJ gets up from the couch, and barely avoids running into Margaret as she heads for her desk. "Lets look that word up in the dictionary."

"I bet it's not in the dictionary," Margaret offers.

"If I were you Margaret, I would stop making bets, since you don't seem to want to back them up," CJ says, as she picks up the dictionary on her desk and starts to look thought it. "Hmm… here it is. Welcher, one who refuses to pay up after they have lost a bet."

"Let me see that," Margaret starts towards CJ.

"No," CJ snaps the book closed and puts it behind her back. "We made a bet, and now it's time to pay up."

"CJ," Margaret whines. "I never thought that…"

"Well, let that be a lesson to you then. You should never make a bet if… you're not willing to go through with it."

"So, I'm off the hook then?" Margaret asks in a voice full of hope.

"Nope, I still expect payment," CJ laughs.

"I bet there's some sorta regulation about bosses and employees making bets," Margaret wonders out loud.

"I'm sure there is. But… I bet if we went to the President, he'd be on my side."

"No, don't tell the President," Margaret says in a nervous voice. "I umm… Okay… I'll do it. He doesn't need to know anything about it."

"Okay, we'll just keep it between us and anyone who happens to show up at the party Thursday night."

"Great," Margaret sarcastically says. "I still say you set me up," Margaret mumbles, as she turns to leave CJ's office.

"Whatever," CJ smiles.

"Yeah… well I think I'm going to talk with Mrs. Bartlet and make sure that she thinks it's okay."

"Mrs. Bartlet," CJ asks, with a puzzled look on her face. Sometimes she has a hard time following Margaret's logic.

"Yes, Doctor Bartlet. I want to make sure she thinks it's a good idea or not," Margaret explains.

"Fair enough," CJ quickly agrees. "But… if she gives you the go ahead, I expect payment… in full."

"Okay, okay. I just don't want Leo to have another heart attack his first week back at the White House." Margaret's voice goes softer with worry.

"No, you're right. None of us want that," CJ agrees in the same tone.

----------

"Margaret, come in. It's good to see you," Abbey greets Margaret as she is shown into the First Lady's office.

"Mrs. Bartlet, thanks for seeing me on such short notice," Margaret replies, as she takes the offered seat in front of the First Lady's desk. She tries to keep her hands still in her lap, but she fails miserably.

"No problem, my door is always open to you," Abbey notices that Margaret seems very nervous about being here. "Margaret, what's the problem?"

"Well… I'm sure you know that Leo's coming back to work next week…" she pauses trying to remember how she was going to phrase this. She'd been running it repeatedly in her head for the past couple of hours, but now can't seem to remember how she was going to tell Mrs. Bartlet.

"Yes, Jed is so excited about having him back here," Abbey happily imparts. She notices Margaret hands start to fidget even more in her lap, "Margaret, I know you're worried about him, but he's been cleared by his doctor."

"I know. But…"

"But what, Margaret? What's going on?" Abbey gets up from behind her desk and walks over to the chair next to Margaret and sits down.

Margaret turns to face the First Lady, "I made this stupid bet with CJ, one that I thought that there was no way that I could never lose, but… I did," Margaret looks down at her hands.

"Okay, but Margaret, what's this got to do with Leo coming back to work?" Abbey asks, wondering if Margaret's ever going to get to the point. She loves her dearly, but sometimes she can be a little trying. She smiles when she remembers some of the times she's heard Leo go on about his assistant.

"I made the bet right after we got the call from you that Leo was being moved out of ICU and that he had a good chance at a full recovery. CJ and I were pretty punchy. It had been a long first week, and neither one of us had gotten a lot of sleep. She had been going on and on about her college basketball team. They were playing a top five team that night, so I made a wager on the game with her."

"Okay, you two made a bet and you lost."

"Yeah," Margaret bobs her head.

"I'm still not seeing how this concerns Leo coming back to work," Abbey quickly points out.

"Well… I was just so happy to find out that Leo was going to be okay that I told CJ that if her team won and that if Leo came back to work at the White House, that I'd…"

"You'd what," Abbey asks with renewed interest.

"That I'd wear a skimpy outfit while singing any song that CJ chooses to him, in front of the entire Senior Staff and assistants while…"

"While what?" Abbey raises an eyebrow.

"While doing… a… lap… dance," Margaret blushes.

"Oh, Margaret," Abbey gushes. "That's priceless! I can't wait to tell Jed about…" she laughs.

Margaret almost falls out of her chair, "You can't tell the President."

"I can, and I will," Abbey continues to laugh. "He needs some cheering up. This last year has been hard on all of us."

"But Mrs. Bartlet, it's bad enough that I have to do this in front of the Senior Staff and the assistants, please…" Margaret whines.

"What song has CJ picked for your little dance number?" Abbey smiles.

"Santa Baby."

"Oh Margaret, you really have stepped into it haven't you," Abbey snickers and immediately gets a vision of Leo sitting in a chair watching Margaret.

"I never thought that… it's just that I was so ecstatic that Leo was going to be okay. I guess I wasn't really thinking," Margaret says glumly, knowing that she isn't going to get a reprieve from the First Lady.

"Yeah, I just bet you didn't you could lose," Abbey adds.

"Could you not say that word ever again," Margaret sighs.

"What word?"

"Bet."

"Oh, Margaret, you are too much," Abbey smiles. She can't wait to tell Jed about this. 'They're going to have to figure out a way to watch this,' she thinks to herself. "But, I'm still not sure what you need from me?"

"Well… I needed to ask you if you think that… this would cause Leo to have another heart attack?" Margaret still hopes that Mrs. Bartlet will say that's it too much for him, so she won't have to follow through with it.

"Depends on how far you take the lap dance," Abbey smirks.

"I would never… I mean… it's just going to… it's the White House…"

"Margaret, don't worry about it. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be up to it," she says with particular emphasis on the word up.

Margaret blushes, "Well, I guess I need to get back to work." She stands and heads for the door.

"Margaret, what ever possessed you to make such an outlandish wager? Is there something you'd like to confess?" Abbey asks, after considering some of the things she's witnessed between her and Leo over the years. She's always thought that Margaret might have a crush on him. Now, she wonders if it might be more than that.

"I… umm… no Ma'am. I have nothing to confess. I guess I just… I don't know why I did it," she lies. She's not about to admit to the First Lady that she's been in love with her boss for years.

"Okay, I'll accept that for now. But, I'm thinking there's more to this than you are telling me," she adds, as she stands and walks behind her desk.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Bartlet."

"You're welcome."

Margaret walks out of the First Lady's office and heads back towards the West Wing. She had really hoped that Doctor Bartlet would tell her that she shouldn't do this, but now she has no recourse. She's going to have to do it. "How am I ever going to live this down," she mutters out loud, as she walks through the lobby.

----------

Margaret walks into her office Monday morning, takes her coat off and hangs it on the coat tree. She calls and opens up the Chief of Staff's office. She sits down and starts going through email that arrived over the weekend. The President declared the White House off limits, this past weekend, to all senior staffers, so there's a lot of email to wade through.

Margaret quickly searches the list for high priority items and smiles when she sees that Leo has replied to the reminder email she sent him last Friday. She quickly opens it, ignoring the others.

Subject: Return to Work

Date: 12/17/2004 6:48:31 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

From:

To: Margaret.McGuirewhitehouse.gov

Margaret,

I received my new work hours. I can't believe I agreed to come back under such limiting constraints. Nevertheless, I'll be there Monday morning, unless I get a better job offer over the weekend. Please don't make a big fuss on Monday and don't worry about fixing up CJ's old office for me. I'm sure it will be fine just the way it is.

See you Monday,

Leo

"Now he tells me not to fuss," she says out loud. She had spent a few hours last week getting CJ's old office ready for him to move into. She had already boxed up most of Leo's personal items and photos from his old office after it was announced that he would not be returning as Chief of Staff. That was one of the hardest things she's ever done. She did it late at night, when no one was around and had spent most of the time crying as she carefully packed away his things. The only things that she left in his old office were his Air Force blanket, and the Bartlet for America framed napkin. She just couldn't force herself to put away those items.

----------

Leo enters the lobby and hesitates. It seems strange to be back in the White House. There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever walk inside its hallowed halls again. He ambles through the lobby and turns right towards his new office. He walks past the bullpen and continues down the hallway.

Leo stops just outside the door of his new office and takes a deep breath. He opens the door and is surprised to find his office full of staffers. There's a huge Welcome Back Leo sign attached to the drapes.

CJ walks up to Leo, "Welcome back, Boss," she smiles, engulfing the former Chief of Staff with a big hug.

"Thanks," Leo replies trying to keep his emotions at bay as he looks around the office at everyone who is there. "I thought I told you…" pointing at Margaret, "not to make a big fuss."

"I didn't," Margaret quickly denies, quickly pointing to her new boss. "This was all CJ's idea."

"Yeah, I just bet it was," he grins; happy to be back at work with the people he loves.

Margaret inwardly cringes at his poor choice of words, "Leo, when have I ever ignored any of your orders?" She asks, as she strolls over to him and gives him a hug.

"Well… I don't think I have enough time in my new limited schedule to list all of the times that you've overlooked my wishes," he murmurs, loud enough for only Margaret to hear, as he gives her a warm hug. He'll never forget how she went around and told the whole Senior Staff that his divorce papers had arrived and that she was worried he was going to drink.

"Only… when it was for your own good," she softly replies, as she releases him and takes a step back.

"Hey you two, is this a private party?" Toby asks, as he walks up to them with his hand outreached.

Leo warmly shakes his hand, as Toby grasps Leo's shoulder, "Leo, It's good to see you back here," Toby says.

"Thanks, Toby. It's good to be anywhere," Leo laughs.

"Yeah, I bet it is," Toby agrees. "Well," he says looking down at his feet, he's never been comfortable with these types of moments, "I umm… really should get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later, I imagine," Leo informs him.

"Right," Toby says, as he heads for the door.

Other staffers file by and briefly speak with the guest of honor. Leo is uncomfortable with all the heartfelt welcomes. He had wanted to sneak back into the West Wing without a lot of fanfare, but that wasn't to be. He truly loves these people, but he hates being in the spotlight.

Soon, it's just Leo and Margaret left in his new office. Margaret walks over to his desk and picks up a brown folder, "Leo, I've made you a copy of your schedule for this week."

"I've got appointments already," he says in an amazed voice, because they had kept it a secret that he was coming back to work at the White House. They weren't planning on making a formal announcement until after Christmas. The President wanted to give Leo some time to settle into his new role.

"No… it's your work schedule. Your arrival, lunch, nap and departure time," she informs him.

"I'm fully aware of my 'so called' hours," he growls. "I got yours, Abbey's, Charlie's and Debbie's email messages concerning them."

"Yeah, well just in case you forget," she says, handing him the folder. "I printed it up for you."

"Margaret, I had a heart attack… my memory's fine," he grumbles, as he takes the folder and drops it on his desk.

"Right. Well… I'll be around if you need anything," she says, as she backs out of his office.

"Okay," he says, pretending to busy himself with the files on his desk. He waits until Margaret has left his office, then he leans back in his chair and smiles. He's just happy to be back at work and back around Margaret.

----------

For the past few minutes, Leo has been wading through the mountain of email in his inbox that arrived while he was off work. The mail server is having difficulties with the vast size of his inbox. It's causing the whole process of opening, reading and deleting mail to bog down.

Leo is getting very perturbed with the slowness of his email, "Margaret," he bellows. "What's going on with the email?" He looks up, after hearing footsteps approaching expecting to see his assistant's presence in his doorway, but instead, Carol is standing there.

Leo immediately realizes what he's done, "I umm…"

"Leo, is there something I can help you with," Carol asks, with a sad smile on her face.

"Nah, I… I'm uh… sorry… never mind," he breathes out, as he turns his attention back to his computer and he pretends to read another message.

After Carol walks away, Leo exhales a heavy breath, as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 'That's going to be a hard habit to break,' he thinks to himself, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with both hands. He would love to ask Margaret to come back to work for him, but he knows that would be very selfish on his part. He understands better than anyone else just how valuable she is to the Chief of Staff's office. Working for him now, would not be very challenging for her and he knows she'd be terribly bored. He closes his eyes and reflects on how it used to be.

----------

"Leo," Margaret peeks her head in his door. "I brought your lunch."

"Margaret, I'm perfectly capable of going down to the mess and getting my own lunch," he lightly grumbles.

"That is if you'd take the time to do it," she points out, as she walks over to the coffee table in front of his couch and sets down the tray of food.

"Look…" Leo suddenly stops. "Margaret… I'm sorry. I'm just…" He says as he stands.

"Frustrated?" Margaret gives him a knowing look.

"Yeah," he sighs, sitting down on the couch, and eyeing the food on the tray.

"Leo… it's only been three months since your surgery. Maybe… you should have stayed at home longer," she softly says what's been on her mind; ever since she heard he was coming back to work.

Leo gives Margaret a frown, "I'm fine. I just don't like the restrictions."

"I know, but it's for you own good," she informs him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I need to get back to work," Margaret says, as she heads for the door.

"Thanks, Margaret," Leo motions towards the food. "And for fixing up my office." He knows that she's the one who put the pictures of Mallory on his desk, draped his Air Force blanket over the couch and placed his framed Bartlet for America napkin on the end table.

"You're welcome. Oh and Leo…"

"Yeah."

"I'm really glad you're back," she says as she quickly leaves his doorway.

Leo watches Margaret red hair flip as she leaves his office and smiles. He might have too many restrictions to suit him, but he's glad to be able to see his Margaret again on a daily basis.

----------

Margaret finds Leo back behind his desk when she comes back to pick up the tray and make sure that he takes his nap. "Leo, are you done?" She asks with a frown after she notices he only ate about half of what she bought him.

"Yeah," he dryly comments, looking over the tops of his glasses.

"You didn't eat much," she remarks, pointing at the tray on the coffee table.

"You brought me too much food," Leo says, as he goes back to reading the file in his hand.

Margaret looks at her watch, "Leo."

"Yeah," he responds not looking up at her.

"It's time for your nap," she says, as she walks over to the closet, gets the pillow she stashed in there from her apartment, and throws it in one of the corners in the couch.

"What are you now, my mother?" He quips, as he stands and strides towards her.

Margaret ignores his comment. It's one she's heard many times before. She does want to take care of him, but not in that way. "Lie down," she instructs.

Leo sits down on the couch and starts to lie down, when Margaret stops him, "Leo, stand up."

"Margaret, you just told me to lie down," he says in an exasperated voice, but he quickly obeys.

"Give me your coat," she reaches out for it.

Leo takes off his coat and hands it over and then starts to sit back down.

"Leo?"

"What?"

"Do you want to choke," she says, as she steps up to him and starts to loosen his tie.

Leo almost jumps when her soft fingertips accidentally brush against his neck.

"Okay, now you can lie down," she informs him.

Leo sits on the couch and then lies down. Margaret shakes her head at him. She bends over, unties his shoes and then removes them, placing them under the coffee table. She leans over him, grabbing his Air Force blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over him. "I'll be back in two hours to check on you. Don't get off this couch until I come back."

"I'm not a little kid," he throws up at her.

"Well then, stop acting like one," she tosses back.

"Okay," he yawns, as he snuggles deeper under his blanket. He's still thinking of Margaret and of her fingertips on his neck. He falls asleep daydreaming about Margaret and how he wishes his life were different.

----------

"Leo, it's time for you to go home," Margaret informs him as she walks through his office door at four fifteen in the afternoon.

"Margaret," Leo growls. "Just five more minutes."

"No," Margaret says, as she reaches over and turns off his computer. "I called you ten minutes ago and told you I was on my way over here to help you out of the building."

"Yeah, but…" he stammers.

"I have my orders," she says, as she walks over, grabs his coat and briefcase.

"Whose stupid ass orders are those?" Leo asks as he watches Margaret hold out his coat for him.

"Mine," says the voice from the door.

"Mr. President," Leo says, as he stands.

"Leo, I only agreed to let you come back to work this early under certain guidelines and I knew you wouldn't stick with them. So… I've put Margaret in charge of making sure the rules are enforced," he smiles. She knows you better than anyone else, and you're less likely to be able to hide things from her, like if you're more tired than you should be or if you're not eating enough. She'll know and she'll tell me. She's working for me on this little project, and only I can release her from it.

"But, Mr. President," Leo pleads.

"Margaret, I'll take it from here," he says, taking the coat from Margaret's hands. "And I'll walk him out today."

Margaret silently hands over the coat, nods to the President, and quickly scurries out the door.

"Ya'd think I was in kindergarten the way everyone's been treating me," Leo sarcastically says.

"Leo, we just don't want you over doing it," Jed explains to his best friend.

"Sir, I work two hours, eat, nap, work two more hours and then go home. I don't think you could call that over doing it," he smirks.

"And the only reason you're going home now is because you are being forced to do it," Jed points out.

"Yeah, but still..." Leo tries to defend.

"Leo, I can lock you out of the White House," Jed threatens.

"Okay, okay," Leo relents. "But how long do I have to stick with this schedule?"

"Just until the new year and then we'll see about adding a couple more hours, if you're behaving yourself."

"Might add two more hours, Sir, that's not fair," Leo grumbles.

"And, you still have to take daily naps."

"What! Maybe I'll just do whatever I want anyway," Leo warns.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't try me, I fired your ass once and I'll have no problem doing it again to keep you out of the West Wing and alive and healthy."

"Alright, I'll play by your stupid…"

"Watch it," Jed cautions.

Leo gives up, "Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Leo, go home and relax," the President tells him.

"But Sir, that's all I've done for months," he sadly says.

"And you will continue to do so. I don't want to ever have to visit you in a hospital again," Jed's voice goes quiet as he remembers seeing him just so recently there.

"Yeah, okay, I see your point. Good night, Sir," Leo agrees.

"Night, Leo. See you tomorrow."

Jed stands there and watches his friend make his way to his service car. He can't help, but notice that Leo's normal rolling gait is not nearly as smooth as it used to be. He watches his friend crawl slowly into the back of his car and drive off. Jed stands there for a few seconds, thanking God that he still has his best friend.

----------

"Leo," Abbey smiles, as she enters his office Tuesday morning.

"Hey, Abbey. I was wondering when you would be by for a visit, too," Leo sarcastically says, as he looks up at her from the computer.

"Leo, you don't sound happy to see me," she laughs, as she walks over and sits down on his couch.

"What ever gave you that idea, Dr. Bartlet?" He smirks.

"Leo, come over here and sit with me," she pats the spot on the couch next to her.

Leo gets up and walks over to the couch, "Ya know, I'm a busy man. I really don't have time…"

Abbey interrupts, "Well, Leo you're going to make the time," she informs him in her best doctor like voice.

Leo sits down, "Okay, what'd ya need?"

"Give your hand," she holds out her hand.

Leo complies, "My pulse is fine."

"We'll see," she says, as she checks it. "Are you having any pain?"

"No."

"Shortness of breath?"

"No."

"Are you feeling fatigued?"

"No. Abbey, I'm fine," he sighs.

"Leo, I failed to follow through once before and look where it got you," she explains.

"What'd ya mean?" Leo slightly tilts his head

"During the lockdown, remember I wanted you to get a check up but you told me you were as healthy as a horse," she shakes her head.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing, I should have insisted you go in for a checkup."

"Abbey, my heart attack wasn't your fault."

"No, but it could have been prevented," she relents.

"Maybe."

"Nonetheless, I plan on keeping a close eye on you," she gently squeezes his hand.

"Abbey."

"Leo, Jed and I worry about you," her voice grows soft with concern. "We want to have you around for a long time."

"Thanks Abbey," he pats her hand, "but ya shouldn't worry about me."

"Too bad, because… we do and… we don't like you all alone in that damned hotel," she informs him.

"I've lived in that hotel for almost six years, and my doctor said there was no reason for me to have a nurse there anymore, besides, I'm back at work now."

"Leo, I wasn't suggesting you keep your nurse, although she sure did know how to handle you," she smiles.

"What are you suggesting, then," Leo asks, not sure he wants to hear her answer.

"Well, Jed and I were talking and… we thought that... maybe just at first, while you're on a limited work schedule you could…"

"No," Leo says with some force, as he gets up from the couch. "I'm not moving into the Residence."

"Leo, why not?" Abbey joins him by his side.

"Well for one thing, the White House is only for members of the First Family."

"We consider you a member of our family," Abbey touches his arm. "Besides, you practically lived here before," she smirks.

"Abbey," he growls.

"Well it's true. I bet in the past year, you spent more nights here than you did in your hotel."

"Look… I'm not discussing this," he sits down on the couch.

"At least think about it. It would keep Jed from worrying about you so much, right now." Abbey sits down in the chair next to the couch.

"I'll think about it, but… no promises."

"Leo," Abbey gives him a serious look.

"What?"

"Leo, it's time you find someone and settle down."

"Abbey, where the hell did that come from?" He leans forward, with both hands, on his desk.

"Leo, you can't spend the rest of your life alone."

"I don't plan to."

"Well, we've seen no evidence to the contrary," she points out to him.

"And who's we?"

"Me, Jed, Mallory... Need I go on?"

Leo shakes his head in disgust, "I will when I have time."

"Leo, you have time now."

"Who's gong to want an old man like me, especially now," he says, motioning to his chest.

"Leo," Abbey gets up out of her chair and sits down next to Leo on the couch. "Let me tell you, you're thought of as one of the most eligible bachelors in the District, didn't you know that?"

"Couldn't prove it by me," he lowers his eyes.

"That's because you've never given anybody a chance," she lays a hand on his knee.

"Jordan," he quickly points out.

"She wasn't for you," Abbey shakes her head slightly. "And after her you just gave up."

"Well… my track record isn't that great," he looks off to his right and then back at Abbey.

"I think its something else," Abbey wonders out loud after seeing something in his eyes. "Leo is there someone you like?"

"No," Leo quickly lies.

"Leo McGarry, you can't lie to me. Who is it?" She demands.

"Nobody."

"Okay, I wont pressure you, but Leo, if there is someone. Give her a chance. Let her into your life."

Leo just sits there and stares back at Abbey. He thinks about the person that he's loved from afar for some time now. Should he take a chance?

"Leo, I need to get back to the office. I'll stop by again tomorrow," she says, getting up from the couch, noticing that Leo is still deep in thought.

"Thanks, Abbey," he stands, once he realizes she's about to leave.

"For what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"For caring," Leo looks at her. "And you're right, there is someone, but..."

"But what Leo?"

"She's... younger and well... there's no way she feels the same way about me," he sighs.

"Leo, you'll never know, until you ask."

"Yeah," he breathes, as he slowly makes his way to his desk.

"Besides, she's already waited sixteen years, I imagine she'll wait a while longer."

Leo snaps his head at her when she says that, "Abbey, how'd ya know?"

"Let's just say, I've noticed things over the years. Especially the past three or four," she enlightens him.

"Great, just great," he says shaking his head. 'She's not going to let this go anytime soon,' he thinks to himself.

"I think it is, Leo. And I think she feels the same way about you," she says with a smile.

"Are you just guessing or do ya know something?"

"Leo, you should have seen her when... she found out about your heart attack. She put up a brave front, but you could see her dying on the inside. She never left the hospital until she knew your heart started beating on it's own again."

Leo lowers his eyes; he knows that Margaret spent a lot of time at the hospital even though she continued to work full-time. "I..." Leo stammers.

"Leo, sort it out in your head and then talk with her. You two deserve some happiness."

"But Abbey, she's seen me at my worst," Leo tells her.

"And at your best. Leo, she loves you, give it and her a chance. She doesn't care about the past, she only cares about you."

"I don't know."

"Just give it some thought, okay?" She says, as she leaves his office.

"Maybe," Leo says, as he watches Abbey disappear down the hall.

"Maybe." He whispers again and wishes it could be true.

----------

"Hey, Daddy," Mallory says, as she steps into her father's office.

"Hey, Baby," Leo smiles, as he stands and moves over to her, giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What'd ya doing here?"

"Well, it's Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Leo smiles. Ever since he got home from the hospital, Mallory has eaten lunch with him on Tuesdays. She made arrangements with her school to take an extra hour with her lunch on Tuesdays, but it's Christmas break now, so they can take their time today.

"Just because you went back to work, doesn't mean we have to give up our Tuesday lunches, does it?"

"Nah, I can still do that," Leo reassures his daughter. He's really been enjoying seeing her more often.

"Great, I called Margaret and told her to expect two for lunch today."

Leo looks at his watch, "Well she should be here any…"

"Hey Mallory," Margaret beams as she hurries into Leo's office.

"Margaret, thanks for getting us lunch," she moves over to Margaret, waits fro her to put the tray down and then hugs her.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," she turns and heads for the door. "Oh, Mallory, can you put your dad down for his nap after lunch?" Margaret smirks.

"Sure," Mallory laughs, as she glances between her father and Margaret. She wonders it these two will ever figure it out. They are so perfect for each other.

"Margaret," Leo grumbles.

"Thanks, Mal," Margaret bobs her head and quickly leaves.

"Let's eat," Mallory takes her father's arm and guides him to the couch.

"Yeah," he replies as he sits down next to his daughter.

They spend the next half hour or so talking about Leo's new job and what Mallory's been doing so far on her Christmas break.

"Daddy, if you want. I can stay here this year for Christmas," she offers.

"Mallory, we've already had this conversation."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. You were here last year, so this year it your Mother's turn to see ya on Christmas."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go away and leave you alone this year," she says, just above a whisper.

"Mal, I'm fine, Besides, I know your mother's looking forward to you being there this year."

"Have you talked with her?"

"Yeah, she… called me the other day," he lies, trying to avoid his daughter's eyes.

Mallory knows that her father is not telling her the whole truth. He probably did talk with her, but only because he's the one who called. 'Why can't he move on?' She wonders to herself, as her eye catch that ring on his finger. "I don't mind staying."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Okay," she gives in, because she knows this is an argument that she can't win. "So when do you want to do exchange presents?" She slightly pouts.

"Well, I have yours with me," he informs her, as he gets up from the couch and walks over to his briefcase. He figured she would show up today, and he's glad she did.

"When has Margaret had time to do your Christmas shopping?" She giggles.

"Mallory," he growls.

"What Daddy," she laughs some more.

"Do ya want it or not," he says, showing her the neatly wrapped present with a bow on it.

"Sure, I do," Mallory extends her hand.

Leo walks over to her, hands her the present and sits down next to her, "I'll have you know I picked it out myself."

Mallory opens the present and her eyes go wide, "Oh Daddy, it's beautiful," she gasps, as she pulls the diamond bracelet from it velvet holder.

"You like it?"

"Yes, Daddy, I love it," she gives him a huge hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he tells her, as he thinks about the other one that is made up of emeralds that he has in his hotel room for Margaret. He wonders if he'll get the same reaction from her that is, if he gets brave enough to give her such an elaborate gift. He would love to be wrapped up in Margaret's arms.

"Here," she holds it out to him and extends her arm.

Leo puts the bracelet on her, "Mal, I just want to tell ya that… well that I appreciate all you've done for me since… my heart attack. I know you put your life on hold… and well… I'm fine now, and you need to… I don't know… get a life."

"The same could be said about you too, Daddy," she says, as she takes his hand and rolls the wedding ring on his finger.

"I… will."

"When?"

"Someday," he whispers.

"Daddy, you need to start dating again. I know you had a bad experience with… Jordan, but she's not the only woman out there."

"I know…" Leo thinks of the woman he would like to be with, but he doesn't think she could possibly be interested in him.

Mallory notices a change in her father. She sits there and watches him for a few second. Trying to figure out what he's thinking about. She glances around the room and notices the time, "Daddy, I better go and besides, it's you nap time."

"Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble with the nap fairy," he smirks at her.

Mallory give her father a puzzled look.

"Margaret," Leo sighs.

Mallory laughs, "No, we don't want that. I'll stop over tonight and bring your present to you."

"Mallory, you don't need to do that. You can just wait until you get back from your mother's."

"So, do you have plans tonight? Is there something or someone you want to tell me about," she teases.

"Have you been talking to Abbey?" He frowns.

"No, should I?" She smiles.

"Definitely not," Leo says as he gets up from the couch and walks over to his desk and sits in his chair.

"Okay… Daddy?" She says, as she looks at him, then over to his couch and then back at him.

"Alright," he says, as he walks over to his closet, gets his pillow, removes his coat, loosens his tie, slips out of his shoes and then lies down.

Mallory cover him up with his Air Force blanket, "Night Daddy. Sleep tight," she says as she bends over, places a kiss on his cheek and then quietly leaves.

"Yeah," he softly breathes out. He closes his eyes and thinks about what he and Abbey talked about earlier this morning.

----------

Margaret rushes into Leo's office a little after twelve-thirty on Wednesday, "Leo, I'm sorry I'm late."

Leo looks up from the briefing book that he took from Margaret's office this morning; he tries to covertly cover it up with some files that are laying on his desk.

"Leo, what's that?" She points to the stack on his desk.

"Some files."

"Leo?"

"All right, you caught me," he moves the files off the book.

"Leo, you know the rules. You're not supposed to look at anything, unless CJ clears it for you."

"Stupid rules," he says, handing her the briefing book.

"Leo, it's for your own good. You know I'm the one who convinced the President to let you come back to work before the holidays."

"What?"

"That's right. I know how stir crazy you were in your hotel room. So, I told the President that I'd make sure you followed certain guidelines that we'd establish for you until you were back at full stream."

Leo gives Margaret a puzzled look, "How'd ya know I was going crazy?"

"Suleka told me."

"Who?"

"Your nurse."

"Oh," Leo's face softens. He didn't remember her first name because she insisted on referring to him as Mr. McGarry, so he in turn called her Miss Chakrabarty. "I didn't know you two talked."

"Well, I wasn't getting anything from you other than 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry about it'. So, I'd call her at home."

"Yeah," he smiles. "How often?"

"Leo, lets eat," she quickly tries to change the subject.

"Margaret?"

"Once or twice a week," she says, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Margaret?"

"Okay, every night," she blushes.

"So, what ya bring me?" He asks, trying to ease her discomfort.

"I stopped at that deli you like so much."

"What were you doing over there?"

"Umm… I was..." She isn't about to tell him she was in that section of the Distinct because she was picking up her outfit for the lap dance she has to perform for him tomorrow at the Holiday party.

"Does CJ have you Christmas shopping for her?" He smiles.

"Yeah," she lies, as she pulls out Leo's sandwich and then turns to leave.

"Margaret, do ya have lunch in there for you too?" He asks, pointing at the bag in her hand.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you join me for lunch?" He directs her to the sofa beside him.

"Okay," she smiles and makes her way back into the room with her soda and sandwich.

"Now, you won't have to make another trip back here to tuck me in," he smirks, as he sits down on the couch.

Margaret joins him on the couch, pulls out her sandwich and starts to eat.

"So did you get what you were looking for?"

Margaret almost chokes on her food, "Yeah."

"Margaret… I just wanted to say that even though I always complained, I really did miss our Christmas ritual this year."

"I did too," Margaret lowers her eyes.

"Margaret, is something wrong?"

"Well… I had every intention of offering this year… but…" she fades and falls silent.

"Margaret, its not your responsibility. It never really was, but… I just got used to you doing it and…"

"Leo, I really didn't mind. Well except when you wouldn't sign the damn cards so I could get them out in the mail," she smirks. "Why do you think I offered to help you after…"

"Jenny left me," Leo finishes her sentence, while playing with the ring on his finger.

Margaret bobs her head. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they eat their sandwiches.

"So, did you get your shopping done this year?" She asks with interest.

"Yeah, and I have to tell ya… I sorta liked picking things out for people. Of course, I have only a few people to buy for but it was nice to go and look for something special for them," Leo's voice goes soft.

"I saw what you got Mallory; it was beautiful. She stopped by to show it to me on her way out yesterday."

"And to report to you that I was down for my nap, too, I bet," he laughs.

"Maybe," she smiles back.

"Speaking of naps."

"I know, it's that time again already," he says, as he cleans up his mess from lunch and goes thought his nap ritual.

Margaret gets out of his way and then covers him up after he lies down. "See you at four when I walk you out."

"Okay," he says, as he reaches over and takes her hand.

Margaret is shocked that he grabs her hand, and she stares back down at him.

"Thanks, Margaret for everything," he says, as he pulls her hand to his lips and places the gentlest of kisses on the back of her hand.

"You're welcome, Leo," she slightly blushes.

"See ya at four," he says, as he lets go of her hand and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, four," she whispers, as she leaves his office with a big smile on her face.

----------

CJ looks at her watch as she's leaving the marathon long meeting in the Roosevelt room. 'It's two-thirty, Leo should be up from his nap by now,' she thinks, as she walks by her office, observing that Margaret is on the phone. She walks over to her desk and mouths, 'Leo', and points in the direction of the bullpen. Margaret nods her head and CJ heads off for her old office.

CJ feels guilty that she hasn't been able to check up on Leo as often as she would like to. Margaret has kept her up-to-date this week, but she wants to see for herself that he's doing all right. She doesn't want him jeopardizing his health, by coming back to work too soon.

As CJ's turns the corner, she's surprised when she finds Leo's office door still closed. She lightly knocks and waits for an answer. When she doesn't hear one, she slowly opens the door and peeks in. It takes a few seconds for eyes to adjust to the darkened room. She smiles when her eyes focus, and she sees Leo asleep on the couch, curled up under his blanket.

Walking into the room, CJ quietly sits down in the chair next to the couch. She watches Leo sleep, noting how much younger he looks. She thinks back to the last time she watched him sleep. She had gone to the hospital to tell him that he was wrong in choosing her to replace him as Chief of Staff, but Leo never woke up during her visit. She had sat there for over an hour just watching him sleep.

Leo stirs on the couch, rolling onto his back and mumbles, "Mmm… Margaret."

CJ's eyes go wide when she hears him. She wonders what type of dream he's having as her eyes are automatically drawn to a certain area of his body. She quickly brings a hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp when she notices a distinct rise in his blanket. She's always kind of speculated about Leo and Margaret, but she's pretty sure that nothing is going on between them. She muses that Leo might have feelings for Margaret. She is just about ready to get up and leave his office, when Leo rolls to his side and his eyes flicker open. "Hey there, sleepy head."

"What are you doing here?" He mumbles.

"Checking up on you," she smiles.

"Great, just what I needed, another concerned…" He abruptly stops; realizing that he's a little excited from his nap. Suddenly, the dream pops back into his head and he tries not to smile. Margaret and he were on the couch together, and they weren't napping. He slowly sits up, careful to keep the blanket in his lap.

"Watch it," she jokingly warns him. She notices a change in his demeanor.

"Okay," he grins back. He's going to have to start locking his door, if this keeps happening.

"So, how's it going this week?"

"Well, it's only been three four-hour days so far, but I'd say it's better than sitting in my hotel room all day."

"You need to take it slowly, you know that."

"Any slower and I'll be standing still," he grumbles.

"Well, at least you get to see Margaret everyday, now," she watches him closely looking for any sign that he might love her.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Well, Leo. I need to get back to work. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm fine, and I will say one thing. This couch is one of the most comfortable couches I've ever slept on."

"Tell me about it. I really miss it. The one in your office… I mean my office is not very forgiving to the back."

"Yeah, I spent many uncomfortable nights on it."

"I seriously thought about switching couches."

"I don't think so," he smiles. "This is my couch now, besides, it way too big for your office and won't match the chairs."

"I could always lose one of the chairs, then it would fit," CJ offers.

"Look… I'm the one who had the heart attack, so I get the comfortable couch," he reasons, with a grin.

"Well… I guess you're right, but you can only play that heart attack card so many times, before it loses its value," she laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiles.

"Besides, you might need that huge couch if you and Margaret ever need to…"

"Need to what?" He quickly asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what you two do in here every lunchtime," she smirks.

"We eat. What are you trying to say CJ?"

"I think that you… love Margaret."

"Where did you ever get an idea like that," he tries hard to deny his feelings.

"Well… from you. When I was here watching you sleep, I got to thinking about things I've seen in the past few years and all of a sudden it made perfect sense. You love her and… I think she loves you, too."

"What things?"

"The way you light up when somebody mentions her name or when she walks into the room. The way you look at her, when you think no one else is watching. And you always found a reason to ask about her, when I visited you at the hospital or the hotel. Plus the fact that you just mumbled her name in your sleep."

"Oh," he quickly glances down at himself and then back at CJ.

"Yeah, there are other signs, too," she says.

Leo blushes, "I ah…"

"Leo, don't worry. I'm not going to say anything, but you should tell her. I would think that recent events would make you want to tell her sooner rather than later."

"I don't know," he says, as he scratches a spot behind his ear.

"Well, think about it. I should get back," she stands and heads for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the party?"

"Yeah, I've been ordered to come to it and I am not supposed to come into work until four o'clock tomorrow."

"Whose orders?" She asks with surprise.

"Margaret's," he softly smiles.

----------

CJ heads back to her office. She can't wait to get back and question Margaret. She hurries down the hallway almost knocking over an intern. She walks into her office from the door off the hallway, goes over to her desk and sits down. She takes a couple of breaths and then calls for her assistant, "Margaret."

Margaret shakes her head. CJ bellows almost as loud and as often as Leo did. She gathers her notepad and pencil and heads into her office, "You rang?" She smirks.

"Yes I did. You won't need that," she points to the items in Margaret's hands.

"Okay."

"I just got back from visiting Leo," she tosses out.

"Was he up?" Margaret innocently asks.

"Umm… no he was still sleeping when I first got there. He woke up a little after I sat down," CJ smiles.

"Did he seem upset?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I let him sleep longer than I normally do, but I was caught on the phone, and then you said you were going to see him so I…" Margaret quickly explains as her hands start to fidget in her lap.

"He was fine. We had a real nice chat," she reassures Margaret.

"That's nice. He needs to relax more than he does."

"Yeah, he does," CJ nods her head in agreement. "So, got any plans with some special guy for Christmas?"

Margaret is surprised by the sudden change in topic, "No," she says, then purses her lips into a small frown.

"No, you don't have any plans, or no you don't have a special guy?" CJ asks.

"No… to both," Margaret lowers her eyes.

"Margaret, I find that hard to believe. Because, I think there is someone you like," says informs her with a knowing look.

Margaret's eyes flash back up at CJ, "Why would you say that?"

"Well… I've noticed a few things and…"

"What things?"

CJ laughs when Margaret reacts the same way Leo did just a little while ago. "Oh, things like; how worried you are about a certain someone, how protective you are of them, how you always asked about someone, after I got back from my visit with him in the hospital or his hotel room and how you make a ridiculous bet, secretly hoping that you have to pay off. Just little things like that," she smiles.

"CJ, I don't know what you're talking about," Margaret stands, nervously pacing.

"Margaret, I think you do," she softly says, "and I think it's great. You two belong together, and I'm pretty sure he loves you too," she says as she stands and walks over to her.

"He said that?"

"Let's just say there were certain… undeniable signs," she smiles.

"I don't know," Margaret whispers.

"Margaret, think about it. I suggest you say something to him about it, he might be too afraid to make the first move," she advises.

----------

Margaret has been on edge all day. She's been driving CJ crazy with her constant nervous chatter. She's not sure that she can go through with the dance tonight at the party. She didn't sleep much last night worrying and wondering about things. Is there a chance that Leo loves her? She finally decides that she just needs to do the dance and find out if Leo is interested in her or not.

Leo arrives at work at four o'clock on Thursday. He walks slowly towards his office. He's a little more tired than usual. He spent most of last night thinking about Margaret. He still hasn't decided what to do, but he has decided that he might ask her to dance tonight at the party. He's hoping that he might get an idea about how she feels about him while they're dancing.

----------

It's almost eight-thirty when Leo starts to make his way toward the Roosevelt room. He's a little late to the party since he did lay down and take a nap earlier this evening. He's kind of surprised that he hasn't seen Margaret yet today.

When he arrives at the Roosevelt Room, he finds the party going at full force with some of the staffers already dancing. He stands outside the glass doors and watches for a few seconds. He's really missed these people.

CJ notices Leo through the door and motions for him to come into the room. He opens the door and smiles as he walks over to her, "Looks like the party has gotten an early start," he says, over the usual noise of the party.

"No, I think you're late," she says with a smile.

"Well… my watchdog didn't come remind me," Leo says, somewhat disappointedly as he looks around the room, searching for his favorite red head.

"She's not here, right now. She had to go get something, but she'll be back soon," CJ says as she sees the disappointment in his face at not finding Margaret in the room.

"Ya know, as a matter of fact, I haven't even seen her since I got to work today," he informs her.

"Oh, sorry. She's been doing something for me this afternoon," CJ apologies.

"No reason to apologize, CJ. She's your assistant, now," Leo points out with a smile, although on the inside he still wishes she was still was his.

"Leo, I'm sorry about that. I asked…" CJ tries to explain.

"CJ, don't. You need her. I really don't have much work for her to do in my new position. She'd go crazy working for me."

"I guess," but CJ knows how much Leo misses her. "Leo, I got to tell you, she's amazing. I never knew just how capable she was until…"

"Yeah, she's amazing all right," Leo's face softens.

Leo is about to comment more, but the lights in the room dim and the music stops. He gives CJ a puzzled look. Everyone in the room stops talking and dancing and turns their attention toward Leo.

"Time for the entertainment," CJ takes a hold of Leo's hand and drags him to the front of the room and places him in the chair of honor. The lights dimming was the signal to CJ that the President and First Lady had arrived and are standing in the hallway, opposite CJ's office waiting for the show to start.

"CJ, what's going on?" A very uncomfortable Leo asks.

"You'll see," she offers as she backs away from him. CJ motions for Charlie to get Margaret from her office.

All heads in the room turn when they hear the door open and into the room struts Margaret with a Santa hat and wrapped up in red crushed velvet cape. Margaret nods to CJ and she starts the music. Soon, the soft smooth sounds of Eartha Kitt's Santa Baby, fills the room.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Margaret's soft voice can just barely be heard over the music as she hesitantly moves about the room as the song continues to play.

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Margaret starts to get a little more comfortable and into the song as her movements become a little less awkward.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doo bee doo_

Margaret smiles as she moves towards a nervous looking Toby, and softly strokes his beard, before moving on to Larry and Ed.

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's_

_Not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Margaret is now almost in front of Leo. She quickly glances at CJ, who points to Leo and mouths 'A bet's a bet.' Margaret nods her head and continues to sing as she stops directly in front of Leo.

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Leo's eyes widen as Margaret takes off her cape and reveals a Mrs. Claus outfit underneath. The top is cut low, and the skirt is up high on her thigh. Both are trimmed in white fur. Leo starts to get a tingling feeling in his lower region, especially after she moves even closer to him.

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks_

_Sign your 'X' on the line_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Margaret leans over and gently caresses his face as she sings even softer now. Leo sees the soft curve of her the top of her breasts, and he swallows hard. The room has become increasingly warm and the tingling he had been experiencing has now grown into a firm presence. Leo's very thankful that he did not unbutton his coat when he sat down.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo_

Margaret looks into his darkened eyes and then at his lips. She moves to his side and rests her hands on his shoulders. Leo gazes up to her with wanting look on his face.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

There is no longer any doubt in their minds, as Leo reaches up, gently places both hands on her waist and pulls her sideways onto his lap. Margaret almost gasps in surprise when she feels his desire underneath her. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers the chorus in his ear.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Hurry down the chimney tonight 

When the song is over, Margaret leans back and gives Leo a gentle kiss on the cheek. He smiles and pulls her into a warm and loving hug. They are pretty much oblivious to the rest of the room as they stare into each other's eyes and exchange unspoken words of love.

"Okay Everyone, time to move this party onto the next stop," CJ says softly to the others in the room who just witnessed this tender moment, as she goes to one of the many doors in the Roosevelt room and starts to usher people out. When everyone is out of the room, she glances over to Leo and Margaret. Leo mouths, "Thank you." CJ nods her head and walks out of the room. She sees the President and First Lady, standing in the hallway, holding hands and smiling. They are obviously very happy for Leo and Margaret. They exchange knowing but satisfied smiles and then CJ heads off with the traveling party, and the President and First Lady head back to the Residence.

----------

"Well, I was going to ask you to dance with me tonight, but I don't think that's necessary now," Leo softly laughs, as he holds her tight in his arms as he enjoys feeling her pressed against him his chest.

"No, I guess not," she laughs in return as snuggles deeper into his hug.

"Umm… so Margaret, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Leo asks, as he places a kiss in her hair.

"No, I was going to stay here in town and just unwind," she sighs.

"Ya wanta unwind at my hotel?" He asks with an impish grin.

"I can't think of a better place to unwind," she leans back and strokes his face with her fingertips.

"Great, ya know we could start to celebrate Christmas early this year," he suggests.

"What do you mean?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, you could come over to my hotel, tonight," he offers.

"I think I'd like that," she smiles. She also likes the feel of him against her body.

"Me too," he breathes out.

"Are you sure it's okay with…?" She asks, with hope in her eyes.

"Okay with who?" A puzzled Leo asks.

"Your doctor," Margaret whispers into his ear.

Leo laughs, "Yeah, he's fine with it. Has been for a while, but I didn't think that... well... I never expected... I only dreamed…"

"I did… and I have for years," Margaret tells him as she leans in and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Really... me too," he mumbles through the kiss.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Margaret adjusts herself on his lap, so that she's now straddling him.

"I thought it was just... well... one sided," Leo comments.

"Oh, I can promise you its not going to be one sided," Margaret purrs.

"Margaret," Leo growls, as she presses herself against his growing desire.

"What?" She groans.

"I'm never going to be able to walk out of here if you keep that up," he informs her.

"Oh, I don't think you're having a problem keeping it up at all," she murmurs as she starts to kiss his neck.

"Margaret, who are you, and what have you done with my mild-mannered assistant?"

"She got tired of waiting for you to make the first move," she says as she reaches down and rubs her fingers along his zipper.

"Yeah?" He chokes out.

"Yeah," she coos.

"Okay then," he agrees. "So, I guess we should umm... get going. I'll call for my driver."

"Leo, there's a perfectly good couch in CJ's office," she suggests, in a low whisper.

"Margaret, not right next door to the Oval Office."

"No, Leo," she giggles as she stands, "I meant CJ's old office; the one that's yours now."

"Oh, yeah there is a couch in there, and its huge," Leo says, as he stands and takes her by the hand. "Umm… Margaret you're gonna have to walk in front of me to the office."

"I can do that," she says as she checks the hallway and then guides him to his office.

Luckily they don't run into anyone in the hallway. The reach Leo's office and he pulls Margaret inside, closes the door and then locks it. He takes her in his arms, "Margaret I've wanted this for a long time. I just didn't think…"

Margaret pulls back slightly from his arms, "Shhh… I have too. Leo, I love you."

"I love you too." Leo looks at the couch and then back at Margaret, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life," she says as she pulls him in for a kiss.

"Me too," he agrees.

Margaret reaches up and loosens his tie and then helps him out of his coat. She takes a hold of his hand and moves them towards the couch. They both start working on removing each other's clothes with a hungry passion, and soon they are dressed only in their undergarments.

Leo looks into Margaret's eyes, receives her permission and then pulls her down to the couch and starts to make gentle love to her.

The End.


End file.
